


Is That My Shirt?

by alifletcher2010



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 16:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifletcher2010/pseuds/alifletcher2010
Summary: Aelin and Rowan's shirt and all the trouble it causesThis was originally posted on tumblr to fill prompts and became a short series





	1. Running into Each Other

Aelin Galathynius was furious. No, she was beyond furious, she was absolutely livid.

She had studied for hours, read every inch of the text, created study guide after study guide, sacrificed her social life on the altar for good grades…

And she had gotten a C.

It was that stupid TA’s fault. That stupid TA with his stupid perfect face and his stupid perfect hair and stupid muscles and stupid glasses and…she hated him. She did NOT like him.

Well, she would give him a piece of her mind. Aelin fumed as she stomped through the building, looking for his office, her anger causing her to barrel straight into the hard chest of another person.

The force of the impact sent Aelin’s bag and test flying. There was an unmistakable crunch and warm liquid poured down her shirt. Coffee drenched her clothes.

“Ooofmp,” a deep voice exclaimed

“Oh, just great.” She attempted to wipe off some of the coffee before it could seep in, but it was too late. She’d be lucky if her shirt didn’t stain. Aelin looked up to see who she’d run into and gasped.

Rowan Whitethorn. TA and asshole extraordinaire.

Aelin gulped. He was looking criminally good today. His silver white hair was pulled back into a bun and thick rimmed glasses framed his face. His button down had the top button undo, letting the dark whorls of a tattoo that often caught Aelin’s attention in class peek through.

“Uh, sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was walking.”

“Obviously.” Aelin glared up at him. “And now my shirt is ruined and I get the privilege of walking around all day soaked in your coffee.”

“About that,” a strong hand gripped Aelin’s arm and pulled her into the office Rowan had just exited. He shut the door behind them and began ruffled through the cabinets. Locating what looked like a gym bag, Rowan pulled out a change of clothes and then began unbuttoning his shirt.

“You’re Aelin, right? In the afternoon class.”

Aelin stood in the tiny office, completely dumbfounded by the expanse of skin on display in front of her. The tattoo that often teased her in class seemed to travel the entire length of his chest and dipped down below his waistband. It took all her willpower not to follow its path downward.

“Uhh, yeah. I’m sorry, what are you doing?”

Rowan paused in the process of taking off his shirt and met her eye. A flush crossed his cheeks as if he just realized how this looked. “Oh. Um. Yeah, I have my gym clothes here. I figured you could take this shirt so you don’t have to wear my coffee all day. And I’m sure you don’t want to wear my gross gym shirt.”

“Oh. Yeah. Maybe, just warn a girl next time?”

The flush on Rowan’s cheeks deepened and he nodded. He pulled the shirt off and handed it to her before pulling on his extra t shirt.

“I’ll, uh, turn around. So you can change.”

Aelin mumbled out a thanks. She waited until she was certain Rowan was all the way turned around before shucking off her ruined shirt and pulling on his button up. She couldn’t help but notice as she buttoned it up that it smelled amazing.

“I’m done.” She said softly.

Rowan turned back around and stared at Aelin, the sight of her in his shirt apparently shocking him. Aelin shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He swallowed before he spoke again, his voice subdued.

“If you leave your shirt, I’ll get it cleaned professionally. And if they can’t save it, I’ll replace it.”

“Ok. Yeah. And I’ll get this to you next class.”

Rowan shook his head. “No, keep it. It suits you.”

Suddenly shy, Aelin looked away and played with her hair, tucking it behind her ears. “I guess I’ll see you in class.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you in class.”

It was only later that night, wrapped in the shirt that still smelled of Rowan’s pine and snow scent, that Aelin realized she’d forgotten to talk to him about her test. Oh well.


	2. Is that my shirt?

Aelin adjusted the too large shirt that hung on her slender frame and smirked. She hadn’t worn the shirt outside of her apartment since Rowan gave it to her, but it wasn’t like she was going to take her final without her good luck charm.****

She sashayed into the large classroom and took her typical seat, front and center. Rowan was already handing out tests while the professor was droning on about procedure. Aelin could tell the moment Rowan saw what she was wearing because he stumbled and dropped the stack of tests he was holding. Aelin had to stifle her chuckled and turned her head quickly to avoid the glare Rowan was sending her way.

Things between them had been… different since the coffee incident. Before, Aelin had felt her little crush was mostly one sided, but after… There had been many times she felt his gaze on her in class or times he would catch her eye and smile. She had met with him many times, under the pretence of getting help with her work only stay well past the end of office hours talking and laughing. Ever the gentleman, he had insisted on walking her to her car every time. And then there had been that one night, she had been so sure he was going to kiss her, sitting so close together in his office, fingers brushing, breaths intertwining, only for him to pull back. It was infuriating.

Finally, Aelin was handed her test. All of her late night study sessions with Rowan seemed to have done some good because she blew through the test and even had time to check her work before time was up. She handed in her test to a sullen looking Rowan and sighed a breath of relief. The class was over. She had one more final the next day and then it was the holidays and she was free.

Aelin was filing out of the class with her fellow classmates when she heard someone call her name.

“Miss Galathynius, a word?” Rowan was standing at the doorway, waiting for her. She stood next to him, not looking him in the eye, until the rest of the students passed them by. When the hallway was empty, Rowan took her hand and without a word, pulled her down the hall and into his office.

Aelin perched on his desk while he shut the door behind him. When he turned to face her, he had an unreadable look on his face, his green eyes dark and his face tense. She squirmed slightly under his gaze but didn’t want him to know how much her affected her. He approached her slowly, until his legs collided with her knees. He gently rested his hands on either side of her, and leaned down, so close their noses were almost touching. Aelin was overcome with the overwhelming sense of him, the warmth of his body, the intoxicating scent of pine and snow that was so utterly him. It took all her willpower not to close the distance between them. But she wouldn’t give him that satisfaction so easily.

“Is that my shirt?” he whispered, his voice low and husky.

“Well, you did give it to me,” she smirked up him and leaned back, giving him the full view of her body clad in his clothes. 

“I didn’t expect that you actually wear it though.”

“Really?” Aelin arched a brow. She leaned back into him, her breath ghosting across the skin of his neck. “So part of you didn’t get yearn for something that touched your skin to touch mine? Or maybe you hoped I would wear it late at night, wrapped in it and nothing else, touching my body in places you only wished your hands could touch me?” 

Rowan groaned, her words too much for him. Aelin brought her mouth to his ear and whispered, “Because I did.”

Her words sent him over the edge and Rowan finally brought his hands to her waist, gripping her tightly, pulling her body off the desk and so close to him, she could feel every plane of his body pressed into her curves. 

“Aelin,” he murmured her name like a prayer and bent down as if to kiss her. But Aelin wouldn’t let him have her so easily. She leaned away from him and pushed his mouth away, as much as she ached to have his lips on hers.

“First, Rowan,” she purred, “I think you owe me an explanation. You’ve left me hanging out to dry one too many times this semester.”

Rowan groaned in frustration and looked at her apologetically. “Aelin, I’m your TA. It would’ve looked bad if we had started something while you were still in the class. But the semester is over now and I want nothing more than to make it up to you.”

“Well, I suppose that makes sense…” she leaned in and made to press her lips against his, but stopped when they were a hair’s breadth away. She hovered there for a moment before pulling back entirely. She slipped out of his arms and to the door. Before she opened the door, she turned and gave him a teasing smile, laughing at his completely dumbstruck expression. “But unfortunately, by that logic, you still have to wait another day until the semester is completely over. I guess I’ll just have to make due with just your shirt for another night.” She winked and then slipped out of the room.

A loud thud, as if someone had pounded their fists into a desk, sounded behind the closed door and Aelin laughed. She was going to be in so much trouble in a day.


	3. Don't act so innocent

Aelin danced around the kitchen, humming to herself. Pulling eggs and bacon from the fridge, she began preparing her typical morning after breakfast. She felt almost giddy as she cracked eggs into a pan and popped toast into the toaster. Last night had been amazing. She hadn’t felt this good in ages.

She opened the bacon package and carefully laid it out on the griddle, trying to keep it from splattering all over the shirt she was wearing. Rowan’s shirt.

-  
_A chime sounded through the room, rousing Aelin from her sleep. She was exhausted after her last final of the semester. She had meant to go out with her roommates and celebrate the end of the semester, but she had just been too tired._

_Rowan: Do you want to have dinner with me?_

_Aelin rubbed her eyes. She had forgotten she had given him her number a few weeks ago when she needed help on an assignment. She glanced at the clock. 12:01_

_Aelin: Do you know what time it is?_

_Rowan: Yes. The semester is officially over and I am not waiting any longer to ask you out._

_Aelin: Pick me up in fifteen minutes._

_She laughed as she texted him her address and got up to change. She had a date to get ready for._  
-  
Hands slipped around her waist pulling her back into a strong, muscular chest. Aelin turned in Rowan’s arms and twined her hands in her hair, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

“Good morning” she whispered against his lips.

“Good morning,” Rowan’s voice was husky from sleep. He leaned down and pressed soft kisses down her neck.

“You seem to be missing a shirt Rowan.” Aelin giggled as she brought her hands down to gently stroke his bare chest, to lightly trace that tattoo that had teased her for so long. “I wonder where it could’ve gone.”

“Uh-huh.” Rowan fingered the t-shirt that now hung on Aelin’s body and gave her a pointed look.

“Well if you hadn’t destroyed the one I was wearing last night, I wouldn’t have needed to steal this one.” Aelin gave him her best angelic, wide-eyed smile.  
“Don’t act so innocent.” Rowan growled out, his hands gripped her ass possessively, bringing her body flush with his. “You were the one who answered the door wearing nothing but my shirt last night.”

Aelin laughed and rolled her hips into him. They hadn’t even made it to dinner last night, thanks to her. Rowan had taken one look at Aelin and couldn’t keep his hands off of her. The shirt he had given her had ended up in tatters on her bedroom floor as he proceeded to worship her body all night long.

“Ok fine. It was a little my fault,” she laughed again before extracting herself from his embrace to pile a plant high with eggs and bacon. “But lucky for you, I made you breakfast to make up for it.”

Rowan took the plate only to set it down on the counter. He prowled closer to Aelin, his eyes never leaving her face as he approached. “And what if I’m not interested in eating breakfast?”

He pressed his lips to her mouth and the last thing Aelin remembered was the spatula clattering to the floor before she became utterly lost in his touch.


End file.
